And So The Day Begins
by TempusNoKitsune
Summary: He let his eyes slipped closed again for a moment, reveling in the warmth of a slept in bed. Tony's hand rubbed absently at the curve of his back, both of them awake, but both of them unwilling to move. But who could really blame them?


He layed on his back, eyes drifting around a blank ceiling. His hand rested on his stomach, moving up and down slowly with each breath. Thin streams of early morning light were just beginning to creep under the heavy shades covering the windows, and there was a soft breathy sound coming from the body beside him.

His head lolled to the side, and his eyes traced every line of his partners face. Dips and curves that he'd committed to memory, and drawn a thousand times, never quite able to capture the beauty of his lover. He gently reached up, careful not to shift his weight so much that the bed would move. Callused fingers brushed gently over the tanned skin, ending their journey at the roots of rich brown hair.

He pushed his hand forward, soft curls wrapping around his fingers, and the light scent of cologne-like shampoo hitting his nose. There was something so sweet about being able to see everything through artists eyes. Perhaps it made him kind of sappy, like living in and out of a fantasy, but he'd take the cliche and cheesy daydream scenes over seeing things another way any day.

His lips stretched into a small smile, his hand combing back through unruly locks. He pulled in a deep breath and tried desperately to commit this moment to his memory, engraining the picture in his mind. The light, the gentle movement of each breath they each took, the comfortable air, the hushed mumbling of contented sleeping. The surreal qualities of the moment intensified his appreciations for the small things. The little moments that mean so much, but that can be forgotten so easily.

He let out a soft sigh. He could skip his run this morning, for this. He would skip pretty much anything for this. His head spun a bit, a light sleepy dizziness washing over him. The kind that you experience in between sleep and consciousness, his eyes wanting to close. Despite his "better judgement", the thing at the back of his mind telling him to get up and start his day early like he always did, he let his eyes slip closed again. He drifted back into a doze, lulled by the rhythmic breaths of his lover and the warmth from a body next to his own.

He probably laid there, halfway between consciousness and sleep, for hours before Tony even began to wake up. He inhaled deeply, his hand slipping down to Anthony's arm, curling around the lean muscle as the brunette began to shift. He opened one eye, peering through a sleepy haze at the other man.

"Morning."

Tony's eyes squeezed shut even tighter, mumbling out his discontent with the idea of waking up, but shifting away from sleep none the less. He rubbed his thumb gently over the warm skin, squeezing his hand gently around Tony's arm, the other shifting towards him with the small gesture.

He hummed out a low note, and shifted himself towards Tony as well, despite the cold spots on the bed. Blinking sleepily, he leaned forward until his lips brushed softly against Tony's, initiating a series of sleepy, gentle kisses. Each kiss just a gentle press of their lips together, his heavy eyelids drooping over his eyes as he leaned drowsily into his lover.

Tony's arm slipped lazily around his waist, leaving a path of warmth in it's wake, and a gentle security around him. The kissing slowly dropped off to a brushing of noses, faces close enough to feel each others breath, but far enough away that their lips didn't touch any longer. Part of him wanted to wake up, knew that it was time to begin the day, but the other part completely disregarded time, for comfort. So caught up in the serene bliss of the moment that he was hardly even able to speak. So he didn't.

They laid like that for, well, probably for a few hours. Dozing in comfortable silence, wrapped in each others embrace. However, the next time he started to drift into a more conscious state his body was ready for him to get up. He wouldn't be getting back to sleep once he opened his eyes this time, he could feel it. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, but not necessarily at the expense of other good things.

His gentle shifting seemed to wake Tony as well, the man moving in discontent as they both drifted into a more solid state of consciousness. His lips turned up in a small gentle smile as baby blues connected with electric, both half lidded with the remnants of sleep. Tony leaned in for a kiss, and he met the others lips halfway.

He spoke softly, his voice a gentle hum in the quiet room. "Morning Anthony."

"Hm."

He let his eyes slipped closed again for a moment, reveling in the warmth of a slept in bed. Tony's hand rubbed absently at the curve of his back, both of them awake, but both of them unwilling to move. But who could really blame them? Of all the times that they were disrupted from this kind of tranquility, -despite it usually being for the greater good- it was nice to not have to get up right away. They didn't laze around often, being two busy bodies. But this? This was special. An invaluable string of little moments.

He pushed just a bit closer to Tony. The closeness was something that they didn't indulge in constantly, but was something that they could both enjoy in the right moments. And just now, their bodies fitting together in the quaint quiet of the bedroom that they shared, this was a time when something like snuggling was ideal. A connection that was special to times like these, hidden behind the placid, sweet, simple morning.

"Steve?"

His eyes fluttered open, locking with softened electric blues.

"I enjoy you."

His mouth curved up automatically, pressing his smile against his lovers lips. "I enjoy you too Tony."

Tony's voice came out quietly, rough from sleep. "You're kind of great." Their lips brushed with each word.

"I could say the same to you."

They laid still for a few more moments, breath ghosting on each others lips.

"...Do we have to get up?"

"I'm afraid so."

That earned him a typical groan. And so the day begins.

* * *

><p><em>Just a short, fluffy piece, because I can. <em>

_Hope you enjoyed._

_~Castor_


End file.
